L'extraction
by AnneOnymme
Summary: Mellie est la remplaçante de Wikus et doit complèter le tranfert des aliens vers le camp.


J'ai adoré district 9 et j'ai décidé de baser mon histoire sur ce film. Les personnages et le MNU ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Mellie.

L'histoire se passe 3 mois après la fin du film.

Mellie venait d'avoir une promotion, elle devait faire evacuer les « crevettes » qui refusaient toujours de quitter le bidonville. Il en restait quelques millers, ils étaient plutôt entêtés, sans compter les nouveaux revendeurs de nourriture pour chat qui ne voulaient pas perdre leurs meilleurs clients. Depuis la disparition de Van de Merwe, il y avait eu 3 remplaçants qui n'avaient pas gardé leur poste très longtemps. Un avait démissionné après avoir été blessé et les 2 autres avaient été renvoyé parce qu'ils avaient tués trop d'aliens en essayant de les faire partir sous la menace. Les médias avaient profité de l'occasion pour faire un scandale. Tous ceux qui avaient eu ce poste, étaient des nouveaux qui gagnaient de petits salaires, c'était une belle oportunité et le salaire était bon. Aucun employé d'expérience ne voulait de ce poste excepté les « militaires » qui prenaient plaisir à massacrer les « molusques ».

Mellie devait préparer la mission d'évacuation. Elle fit remplir un camion cube de cannes à chat. Elle tenterait de négocier leur départ, ceux qui seraient plus coriaces, elle leur offrirait plus de cannes. Elle fit aussi embarquer de l'herbe à chat, qui sait, ça serait peut-être l'équivalent du cannabis pour les aliens. Elle fit le tour des soldats pour s'assurer qu'aucun alien se fasse tuer durant sa mission. Ils étaient tous armés comme s'ils allaient faire la 3e guerre mondiale. Elles leur demanda de remplacer les munitions contre des balles paralysantes. Avec une bande de « gi joe » raciste, il valait mieux éviter les vraies balles. Le colonel contesta en disant qu'ils étaient dangereux et qu'elle ne connaissait rien des risques. Elle lui répondit, que les aliens soit morts ou endormis, d'une manière ou l'autre, ils seraient tranquilles et qu'elle ne voulait pas d'un massacre à la télé. Elle suggéra qu'ils utilisent des « teasers » en cas de problèmes, ça les éloigneraient sans les tuer.

Le convoi arriva dans le bidonville, les aliens s'éloignèrent, ils n'avaient pas envie de se faire tirer dessus. Tout le monde descendit des vehicules en apportant chacun un bonne quantité de nourriture à chat. Les revendeurs de cannes à chat regardaient les représentants du MNU d'un mauvais oeil. Les revendeurs étaient tous d'anciens revendeurs de drogue qui avaient vu le potentiel des cannes. La plupart avaient déjà tué ou commis d'autres genre de crimes, ils étaient plus dangereux que les aliens. Le MNU s'éloigna des revendeurs au plus vite. Ils commencèrent à faire le tour des barraques pour trouver les « molusques » qui s'y cachaient. La plupart des maisons étaient vides, de temps en temps il y avait un alien de caché. Quand les militaires trouvaient un alien, ils appelaient Mellie qui arrivait avec ses « trésors » pour chat. La majorité des aliens acceptaient les cannes, parfois, il fallait une centaine de cannes pour convaincre l'alien récalcitrant de partir pour le camp. Il y avait toujours des entêtés qui refusaient de partir, ceux-là, Mellie décida de les garder pour la fin. Si la majorité des aliens étaient partis, ce serait plus facile de forcer les derniers à partir.

L'extraction se passait plutôt bien, la nourriture à chat était efficace pour les convaincres. Les problèmes commencèrent quand le groupe tomba sur une maison remplise d'œufs. L'équipe de contrôle des naissance se rendit sur place mais trop tard, les œufs commençaient à éclore. Les bébés aliens sortaient de la maison un à uns, l'équipe demanda à Mellie ce qu'ils devaient faire. Avec la caméra des nouvelles qui les suivaient de près, c'était difficile de faire frire les bébés vivant. Tant qu'ils étaient encore dans l'œuf, ça pouvait passer pour un avortement, mais là, c'était une tuerie. Mellie décida de ne rien faire, on transfererait les bébés directement dans le camps. Mais le directeur de la MNU n'apprécia pas cette initiative, il n'y avait pas de transport de disponible pour les transférer et ç'aurait été mal vu par les média de laisser les bébés seuls dans le bidonville. Le directeur ordonna à Mellie de rester avec les petits jusqu'au lendemain matin, le temps qu'il organise du transport. Mellie pensa qu'elle allait passer la nuit dans un des camion bien à l'abris mais dès qu'ils eurent fini de visiter les maisons, le MNU rappella ses hommes.


End file.
